


Stories again

by ParallelStriped (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/ParallelStriped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment before Braska's journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momijizukamori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijizukamori/gifts).



Braska kept looking at the map of Spira, at the path they’d take, but his mind wasn’t on the joruney ahead of them. His attention was here, on his beloved daughter.

Yuna laughed and begged Jecht to tell her another story about Zanarkand. About the mystical city that was their destination. Jecht was telling her about his Blitzball victories and the great parties they had celebrated. How they’d danced from dusk till dawn. 

It reminded Braska of his own dancing practice. He didn’t yet have to do a sending, but on his journey it would be very likely that he would be called upon to perform that duty. He had practiced in the morning just as the sun would come up. He had practiced till he was flawless. Often Yuna had been there with him. He hadn’t wanted her to be there, but neither had he wanted to be parted from her longer than he needed to. 

In the beginning she had only watched, later she had started to copy him, dancing alongside him. She was now as flawless at the dance as he was. He had told her what the dance for, he didn’t think it had truly sunken in yet. To her it was still a game and he didn’t have the heart to take that away from her. Let her keep dancing in joy and hope she never had to do it in sadness.

Once again Braska kept thinking about the dangers ahead of them. It was far more likely they’d meet their end on the journey, than to bring the Calm. He looked at his daughter enraptured in another high tale. Could he really leave her? She had already lost her mother to Sin. Should she now lose her father, too?

He didn’t know what lay at the end of their journey. He only knew that no High Summoner ever came back, but the Calm came when a Summoner became a High Summoner. Statues were created and send across Spira. People celebrated, always hoping that this was the last time. Only for their hope to be dashed when the reports came in that the Calm had ended and Sin had once again taken loved ones.

Rolling the map up he lay his apprehensions aside. Whatever they’d find, his two guardians and him would do their best, so that Yuna never had to lose another person she loved to Sin. And even if she lost him, at least she’d have ten years, ten years to become a young woman and to live her own life. 

He tried to imagine what she would look like, what she would do.

Would she look like her mother?

Would she be happy?

Would he be there to see her all grown up?

But that was then and here was now. 

“Oh, I want to see the Blitzball stadium. Please, take me with you,” begged Yuna, as she had done several times in the last days. Maybe he should stop Jecht from telling her stories, but then Braska liked hearing the stories, too, and it distracted Yuna a bit from the impeding departure of her father.

“Ah, you have to ask your father about that one,” said Jecht, as he had done all the other times. With an air of embarrassment about him and and apologetic look on his face for making Braska say ‘no’ to his daughter again.

He was sure she knew the explanation by heart now, but he still gave it to her again, while she clung to his robes and avoided his looking at him, bravely fighting tears. It was moments like these when he was ready to put off the whole voyage, fighting tears of his own, when he thought about leaving Yuna alone.

It was Jecht who pulled both out of their melancholy mood.

“Let me tell you another story. It started like every other day, all boring, but you aren’t going to believe what happened.”

And off they were again. 

Braska sat down, Yuna snuggled in his lap. He almost saw the fantastic buildings and machina Jecht spoke of. 

He would defeat Sin. 

Then he and Yuna would go to Zanarkand together and see all the miracles of Jecht’s stories.

They’d create stories of their own.


End file.
